Buckets and Mops
by SweetKiwiFruit
Summary: THIS IS A PREVIEW CHAPTER, THE REST OF THE STORY IS COMING SOON Stressed at the her N.E.W.T.'s being one week away, this was just what Lily needed to round out her 7th year.


So here I was. Stuck in a broom cupboard with James Potter. For the past quarter of an hour he has been staring, smirking, grinning, and basically drooling in my direction. It was getting annoying. I mean he was getting the wrong ideas, I would never willingly go into a broom cupboard with anyone to do anything romantically related, least of all James Potter. But really he needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

I thought wryly that there were probably loads of girls who would kill to be in my place right now, and you know, I would kill to have one of them in my place right now too. But never mind, I am here, they are not. How unfortunate.

It was really uncomfortable to be stared at within such a close proximity. I need to distract him from me, maybe that would work... yes, I had a brilliant idea.

"Potter? Potter are you listening to me?" I said into the uncomfortable silence. He shook his head as though clearing it and looked at me expectantly. I smiled, "Let's play a game to pass the time, shall we." It was more of a command than a question. "Do you think that Slap or WYR would be more fun?" I hoped he picked Slap because it would give me a free excuse to hit him.

Potter deliberated. It was weird seeing him actually thinking. Finally he said, "WYR stands for Would You Rather right?" I nodded, "Alright, let's play that!" he smirked at me and quickly added, "I'll go first." The git.

"Alright, here we go Evans, would you rather have to wear a towel all day or a bikini?"

I scowled at him, damn my plan had loopholes. Did he really expect me to answer that?

He saw my expression and immediately backtracked, "Just kidding! JK! Just pokin' a joke! What I really meant was would you rather be in a friendly relationship with yours truly or, say, a Hufflepuff?"

"That's obvious Potter, the latter. And," I added, "It's my turn now. Would you rather the whole school knew that you have a teddy bear named Mr. Cuddly or that you still have to sleep with a security blanket?" Ha, I thought , That should show you.

Potter looked mortified. "How did you-, did Remus tell -" he was blubbering.

"Well, I didn't know for sure until now," I said crisply. He swore loudly. "Don't get started on that, just answer the question."

"Blanket," he said hurriedly.

"Good! I'll tell Black that he owes me 10 Galleons. It's your turn by the way," I smirked. Wait, what was that? Did I just flirt with him? I think so. Get under control Lily! You hate this boy, he is not cute or funny, and above all you do NOT flirt with him! Bad Lily.

"-or Pad's?" Potter had been talking during my internal admonitions.

"I beg your pardon. What was that?"

"I said, would you rather kiss me or Pad's. You know, Sirius."

"The lesser of two evils, Potter or Black!" I frowned and bit my lip, deep in thought. I would much rather kiss Potter, no mater how little I wanted to admit it because I really don' t want to have to kiss the schools ladies man. You never really know where those lips have been. But I would never give Potter the satisfaction of my immediate answer. Stalemate. Damn.

I looked up at Potter, who was watching me carefully. I bit my lip again and tried to plead with my eyes to let him allow me to avoid the question. He looked surprised at the expression on my face, a mixture of begging and pitiful. Then he smirked.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook," I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, "but you have to kiss me."

Whoa there! Admitting that I want to kiss James and actually kissing him are two very different things. Since when did that happen, me wanting to kiss him?

"That's not fair," I pleaded, "James-" I stopped talking quickly. Did I actually just say-?

James froze in shock, obviously astounded at my use of his first name. Suddenly, very suddenly, he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine with such emotion. It was now my turn to freeze for a second before I let myself relax in his hold. The only world was the two of us together in the semidarkness. His hands at my waist and cheek, mine on his chest. And then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

James drew away slowly and said hurriedly, "I-I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to-it just-" he trailed off looking truly ashamed. His head dropped to his chest.

My throat constricted as I suddenly felt close to tears. There were so many conflicting emotions running through my head. My chest uncomfortably tight, my eyes too watery, and my lips throbbing from this new and different use. Their first use.

My first kiss was with James, James Potter. Happiness followed by a sweeping blow. He was the one to break the kiss, not me. Not what one would expect, I know. But maybe it was because I didn't respond... because I didn't kiss back? Yes that must be it. I wish I could have another chance, James please kiss me again.

I must have said the last part aloud because James lifted his gaze to hold mine, came closer and tilted up my chin. His expression was so tender, and I smiled a little guiltily through my watery eyes.

"Say that again Lily," he whispered gently.

"Please kiss me again James"


End file.
